Niichan ni Natte
by aicchan
Summary: Gaara mendapatkan sebuah keluarga baru. seorang ayah dan seorang adik yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini? Happy GAANARUGAA DAY! RR plis XD
1. Chapter 1

**Niichan ni Natte...**

**(To become a brother)**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Gaara - Naruto

Rating: K+

Genre: General/Family

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Gaara... Kaasan.. akan menikah lagi."

Pagi hari yang damai bagi anak lelaki berambut merah dan berumur 12 tahun itu mendadak digemparkan oleh pernyataan sang bunda yang mengejutkan.

Gaara memandang wajah ibunya yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat wajah sang ibu tampak begitu ceria, "... aku sih tidak keberatan.. asal ibu bahagia," katanya tulus. Ya.. tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Sore nanti.. Kaasan ingin mengenalkanmu padanya. Kau bisa pulang cepat hari ini?"

Gaara mengangguk, "baiklah. Selesai sekolah aku langsung pulang."

Karura, sang ibu, tersenyum dan membelai kepala Gaara dengan lembut, "terima kasih, nak," lalu dia menyerahkan wadah bentou pada putra bungsunya itu.

Gaara menerima bentou itu dan segera memakai sepatunya, lalu dia pun membuka pintu depan apartemen tempatnya tinggal, "ittekimasu," pamitnya pada Karura.

"Itterasshai."

Gaara pun melangkah menuju ke tangga dan segera turun. Di halaman depan gedung apartemennya, dia bertemu dengan Neji dan Lee, dua teman sekolahnya. Neji tinggal di lantai 2 apartemen itu, sementara Lee, rumahnya dekat dengan apartemen dan mereka selalu berangkat sekolah sama-sama.

"Ohayou," sapa Neji, anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat panjang. Saat pertama bertemu, Gaara sempat mengira dia seorang anak perempuan.

"Ohayou, Gaara Kun," sapa Lee, anak dengan potongan rambut ala kappa dan alis yang tebalnya melebihi normal. Si enerjik pecinta warna hijau itu terkenal jago bela diri.

"Ohayou," balas Gaara, "hari ini praktek musik kan? Kalian sudah bisa lagunya?" tanya Gaara.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "pasrah saja. Lagian aku juga ga jago meniup suling."

"Jangan menyerah seperti itu. kerahkan semanat masa muda kalian!!" seru Lee sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya plus cengiran cemerlang.

Gaara dan Neji terdiam sejenak sebelum sama-sama menghela nafas, "masa muda apa. Kita kan masih 12 tahun," gumam Gaara sambil berlalu begitu saja bersama Neji.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke SD yang telah menjadi tempat mereka menuntut ilmu selama 6 tahun ini.

"Oiya.. aku lupa bilang.."

Neji dan Lee menoleh ke arah Gaara, "apa?" tanya mereka.

"Kaasan akan menikah lagi," kata Gaara ringan. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi kedua temannya itu.

"APA?!! MENIKAH? DENGAN SIAPA? B-BERARTI KAU BAKAL PUNYA AYAH BARU DONK!!" seru Lee heboh dan langsung membuatnya dapat tonjokan maut di perutnya dari Neji.

"Berisik, tenanglah sedikit!!"

Lee membungkuk memegangi perutnya, tapi dia tidak protes.

Neji memandang Gaara, "kau serius?"

Gaara mengangguk, "tadi Kaasan bilang padaku akan mengenalkan kami sore nanti."

"Kamu.. setuju?" Neji tampak ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ya. Asal Kaasan bahagia."

Neji dan Lee tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Mereka kembali berjalan dan saat itu mereka melewati gedung playgroup dan TK Himawari. Para ibu mengantarkan anak-anak mereka untuk memulai pendidikan tingkat awal itu.

"Anak-anak kecil itu imut banget, ya?!" Lee memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di halaman.

"Biar bagaimana, Hinata masih lebih manis."

Gaara melirik Neji, "kata-katamu itu sedikit mengerikan. Dasar sister complex."

"Bukan sister complex, Hinata kan sepupu aku. Lagipula dia memang manis," kata Neji bangga.

Gaara tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Dan mereka pun membicarakan hal lain sampai mereka tiba di sekolah mereka. Jam segini sekolah sudah ramai.

"Aku duluan, ya?!" kata Lee setelah mereka berganti sepatu dengan uwabaki. Kelas Lee memang berbeda, Gaara dan Neji di kelas 6-B sedangkan Lee di 6-D. Lalu dia pun berlari sekencangnya menaiki tangga.

"Heran.. anak itu makan apa sih?" Neji melepas tas ransel yang dia sandang di pundaknya sedari tadi. Lalu bersama Gaara dia pun naik ke lantai 3.

Sedang melewati koridor, mendadak dari arah belakang mereka berdua, ada sebuah bola plastik terbang dan mengenai kepala Neji dengan telak. Bola itu memantul ke lantai sekali dan menggelinding pasrah di lantai.

"Aww!!" Neji mengusap belakang yang lumayan sakit itu. Lalu dia menoleh dan segera memasang tampang sedatar mungkin saat melihat si pelaku, "Uchiha Sasuke... kurasa aku sudah bilang berulang kali.. jangan bermain bola di dalam gedung!!!" Neji berkacak pinggang memandang sosok anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu, "lagian kenapa main di lantai 3? Kelas 4 kan di lantai 2."

"Gomen, Senpai. Mau main di luar.. tapi sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi," jawab Sasuke tanpa rasa berdosa. Dia pun mengambil bolanya lagi, "terus yang main bukan aku saja. ada mereka," Sasuke menunjuk 2 temannya yang bermain dengannya.

Gaara menahan Neji yang kelihatannya sudah habis kesabaran, "jangan ngamuk sama anak kecil!" katanya kalem. Lalu dia ikut memandang Sasuke, "jangan ulangi lagi! Masih mending kena kepala orang, kalau kena kaca dan pecah, lebih bahaya kan?!"

Neji memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak terima, "ooh—jadi kepalaku ini tidak lebih berharga dari kaca?"

"Tidak usah dibahas," Gaara pun menyeret Neji menuju ke kelas mereka.

.

#

.

Bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi dan para murid langsung heboh dibuatnya.

"Hei, Gaara.. ikut main baseball dulu, yuk," ajak Neji.

Gaara memandang sahabatnya itu, "kau lupa atau memang pikun? Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kaasan."

Neji terkejut, "a.. benar juga. Sial. Kalau tidak ada kau pasti timku kalah."

Gaara membereskan buku-bukunya, "berjuang saja," katanya, "aku pulang duluan," Gaara menyambar tasnya dan segera turun ke genkan sekolah untuk mengganti uwabaki dengan sepatu ketsnya.

Dia melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "jam 3... apa ibu sudah pulang, ya?!"

Gaara pun segera melangkah pergi menuju gedung apartemennya. Sampai di depan rumahnya Gaara membuka pintu, yang ternyata tidak di kunci.

"Tadaima," Gaara melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri," suara Karura terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Gaara pun langsung masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke kamar ibunya, "Kaasan kok sudah di rumah? Kerjanya bagaimana?"

"Kaasan minta izin pulang cepat. Diizinkan sama bibi pemilik toko, kok."

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Gaara saat melihat ibunya sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Iya. Ganti pakaianmu."

Gaara pun keluar dari kamar ibunya lalu masuk ke kamarnya sendiri di sebelah. Dia meletakkan tas nya di atas meja belajar, lalu segera berganti pakaian. Kaus merah yang dia pakai sekolah basah karena keringat. Jeans pendeknya juga kotor gara-gara siang tadi dia main bola dengan Neji dan yang lain.

Membuka lemari pakaiannya, Gaara bingung mau pakai baju apa. Mengingat ini acara keluarga, ada baiknya pakai baju yang sedikit rapi. Jadi dia mengambil sebuah kaos lengan tanggung dan celana jeans panjang.

Selesai ganti baju, Gaara segera keluar dari kamar, "aku sudah siap," katanya.

"Iya sebentar," Karura membawa tas tangannya dan menyusul putranya, "nah, ayo pergi."

Gaara mengangguk. Dia memakai kembali sepatu ketsnya dan mengikuti ibunya. Mereka berjalan ke arah pertokoan yang tak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

"Maaf, ya?! Kaasan memberitahumu mendadak sekali. Habisnya Kaasan takut kau akan menolak."

Gaara memandang ibunya yang tak berhenti tersenyum, "aku tidak akan bisa menolak kalau melihat senyum Kaasan yang seperti itu," katanya, "lalu... orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Namanya Namikaze Minato. Dia pegawai swasta, seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan asing. Istrinya meninggal 2 tahun lalu saat melahirkan putra pertamanya."

"Dia punya anak?"

Karura tersenyum dan mengangguk, "anak laki-laki yang manis sekali. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Namanya Naruto."

"Oh.." entah kenapa, Gaara senang saja mendengar kalau dia akan mendapatkan seorang adik, "lalu Kaasan bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Dia pelanggan di kedai tempat ibu bekerja. Kami.. lumayan sering bertemu dan..."

Gaara tidak ingin memaksa saat melihat ibunya tersipu, cantik sekali, "ku rasa aku akan menyukai mereka berdua," kata Gaara.

Lalu Karura masuk ke sebuah family resto, Gaara mengikuti dalam diam. Restoran itu kecil, tapi nyaman, jendela kacanya membuat pengunjung leluasa memandang ke luar. Kemudian Karura berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di pojok restoran itu.

Gaara melihat sosok yang berdiri menyambut Karura. Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Wajahnya ramah dan senyumnya sangat hangat. Lalu dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di kursi khusus anak yang disediakan di sana. Seperti kata ibunya, anak itu amat sangat menggemaskan. Pipinya bulat dan merona merah. Mata dan rambutnya sangat mirip ayahnya.

"Konnichiwa," Minato menyapa Karura terlebih dahulu sebelum menoleh pada Gaara, "konnichiwa," ulangnya.

Gaara membungkuk hormat, "konnichiwa."

Minato tersenyum, "seperti kata Karura, kau anak yang sangat sopan. Ayo.. duduklah."

Karura duduk terlebih dahulu dan Gaara duduk di sebelah ibunya. Minato pun ikut duduk, di sisi lain meja itu.

"Ini kali pertama kita bertemu. Aku Namikaze Minato, senang berkenalan denganmu, Gaara... boleh kan aku panggil begitu?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"12 tahun."

"Oh.. kau tampak lebih dewasa dari itu," Minato sedikit tertawa. Lalu dia menepuk kepala putranya, "ini Naruto. Umurnya baru 2 tahun."

Naruto menoleh pada sosok asing di depannya, dan dia langsung tersenyum lebar, "namaku Nayuto.. 'lam k'nal," katanya dengan suara khas anak kecil. Tangan mungilnya menggapai pada Gaara, membuat si anak berambut merah itu terkejut.

Ragu, Gaara menyambutnya. Seketika itu jemari Naruto menggenggam telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ehehehehe," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"... _Lucu_..." batin Gaara gemas.

Karura dan Minato tersenyum melihat adegan itu. Setelahnya mereka pun memesan makanan dan mengobrol. Seolah sudah mengenal lama, Gaara segera saja akrab dengan Minato. Orangnya baik, periang dan pengertian. Gaara jadi paham kenapa ibunya jatuh cinta.

Selesai makan, mereka jalan-jalan ke taman. Naruto, entah kenapa jadi lengket sama Gaara dan baru mau jalan kalau digandeng oleh Gaara. Tapi Gaara juga tidak keberatan karena bocah itu lucu dan sangat pintar.

Sampai di taman, Gaara menemani Naruto bermain di bak pasir sampai akhirnya anak itu kelelahan dan menguap terus. Sebelum Naruto ketiduran, Gaara berinisiatif menggendong tubuh gendut Naruto dan membawanya pada Minato.

"Wah wah—sudah lelah rupanya," Minato mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Gaara, "pasti berat, ya?" Minato membuai Naruto dan bocah itu pun langsung pulas.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Sudah hampir malam," Karura melihat langit yang sudah berubah merah, "kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang saja. Kasihan Naruto."

Minato mengangguk, "kau benar," dia memandang Gaara, "terima kasih kau mau datang, Gaara."

"Sama-sama," kata Gaara.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka pun pulang sendiri-sendiri...

.

"Bagaimana kesanmu?" tanya Karura saat dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kesan?"

"Pada Minato."

Gaara mengelap meja makan yang ada di ruang tengah, "orangnya baik. Aku suka."

"Sungguh?" tanya Karura, "kamu.. tidak terpaksa kan bilang begitu?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Gaara tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan nada senang dalam suara ibunya. Sebenarnya Gaara juga senang, karena Minato berbeda dengan sosok ayah kandungnya. Gaara ingat benar kalau ayahnya itu sangat kasar dan sering membentak-bentak. Waktu kecil, Gaara sering melihat ibunya menangis.

Saat usia 8 tahun, ibunya memutuskan untuk bercerai. Kedua kakak Gaara diasuh oleh nenek mereka di Hokkaidou karena sang nenek tidak mau menyerahkan cucu-cucunya pada pria tidak bertanggung jawab macam ayahnya.

Kemudian Karura hidup sendiri di Tokyo bersama Gaara, merawat dan membesarkannya sampai sekarang. Dan yang bisa Gaara lakukan untuk membalas itu adalah memberi jalan pada ibunya untuk bahagia. Gaara yakin, bersama Minato, ibunya pasti akan lebih bahagia lagi...

.

#

.

Tiga bulan setelah pertemuan pertama itu, akhirnya Minato pun melamar Karura secara resmi. Ia bahkan sampai menelepon Chiyo -nenek Gaara- demi mendapat restu. Dan karena ketulusan yang dirasakan oleh Chiyo pada Minato, ia pun memberikan restunya. Bahkan mengatakan kalau ia akan datang ke pernikahan itu.

Dan benarlah, 2 hari sebelum pernikahan, Chiyo datang ke Tokyo bersama kedua kakak Gaara. Mereka semua pun melepas rindu, terutama Temari dan Kankurou yang sangat rindu pada ibu mereka.

Lalu Minato datang berkunjung untuk menyapa anggota keluarga Karura dan juga kedua 'calon' anaknya. Sama halnya seperti Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou bisa dengan cepat menerima kehadiran Minato, terlebih lagi mereka mendapatkan adik yang super lucu.

.

Pernikahan diadakan secara sederhana di sebuah gereja kecil. Karena Minato sudah tidak memiliki kerabat lain, yang hadir hanyalah teman-teman kerjanya saja. Tapi itu tak mengurangi kebahagiaan sepasang mempelai yang tampak bagai tengah menapak ke puncak kehidupan mereka.

"Kaasan, selamat," kata Gaara setelah upacara itu selesai. Dia memandang Minato, "Tousan, selamat atas pernikahannya."

Minato tersenyum, "terima kasih."

Karura mengapit lengan suaminya itu dengan mesra dan memandang anak-anak mereka. Temari, Kankurou, Gaara dan Naruto –yang tetap lengket sama Gaara- lalu ia memeluk keempatnya dan menangis haru.

"Masa pengantinnya menangis terus sih," Temari mengusap airmata di pipi Karura, "tersenyum, donk."

Karura pun tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Temari.

"Nah.. begini kan lebih cantik," dia mencium pipi ibunya. Kemudian dia memandang ayah barunya, "saya titipkan Kaasan padamu," katanya.

Minato tertawa, "posisinya jadi terbalik, ya?!"

Yang lain pun ikut tertawa.

.

Usai pernikahan, Karura dan Minato langsung disibukkan untuk pindahan. Temari, Kankurou dan Chiyo membantu menata barang di apartemen itu ke dalam kardus dan membawanya ke bawah.

Sementara itu, Gaara berpamitan dengan teman-temannya di apartemen... dengan Naruto yang terus mengekor padanya.

"Jadi ini adik barumu?" Neji melihat Naruto yang berdiri malu-malu di belakang Gaara, "benar-benar lucu. Aku pikir kau cuma melebih-lebihkan saja," Neji membungkuk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "halo, siapa namamu?"

Naruto mencengkram celana Gaara, "Nayuto.." jawabnya lirih sambil tersipu malu.

Neji tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas, "lucu sekali," dia berdiri tegak, "jadi kau pindah hari ini?"

Gaara mengangguk, "tidak jauh kok. Di perumahan dekat taman."

"Oh—jadi jadwal pagi kita tetap sama 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, kumpul di sini saja seperti biasa."

"Ok. Nanti aku beritahu pada Lee."

Saat itu Naruto menarik-narik kaus Gaara.

"Apa, Naruto?" Gaara menoleh pada adiknya. Rasa senang menggelayutinya karena sekarang dia bukan anak bungsu lagi.

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya, minta supaya Gaara menggendongnya. Dan Gaara pun menurutinya.

"Hihihi—dia manja banget sama kamu," Neji tertawa geli.

"Entahlah. Dia ini nempel terus padaku. Padahal dengan Neesan dan Niisan saja tidak seperti ini."

Naruto memeluk leher Gaara.

Neji memandang ke apartemen Gaara yang heboh karena para tetangga turut membantu sekaligus mengucapkan selamat dan juga menyapa Minato, "baru kali ini aku lihat kedua kakakmu. Mereka tinggal di Hokkaidou dengan nenekmu 'kan? Lalu kenapa cuma kau yang dibawa ibumu?"

"Karena aku anak bungsu."

"Heh?"

"Lagipula, kedua kakakku lebih suka di Sapporo dari pada Tokyo," Gaara membetulkan posisi Naruto yang agak melorot, "sore ini mereka juga sudah kembali ke Hokkaidou."

"Secepat itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Lusa sudah hari sekolah 'kan. Makanya Kaasan memilih menikah di hari sabtu begini."

"Ternyata keluargamu kaya, ya?" Neji tampak takjub.

"Apanya?"

"'Apanya'?" ulang Neji sarkastis, "kau pikir tiket pesawat Tokyo-Sapporo itu murah apa?"

Gaara diam sejenak, "tidak pernah memikirkannya. Itu urusan nenek."

Neji langsung menghela nafas, "kau ini sebenarnya cuek.. atau lugu sih?"

Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Gaara.. sudah waktunya berangkat!!" Karura memanggil putranya itu.

"Iya, Kaasan," sahut Gaara, "sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

"Oke. Bye bye."

"Bye," dan Gaara pun menggendong Naruto. Kemudian bersama keluarganya, mereka masuk ke mobil milik Minato dan menuju ke rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya setelah ini...

.

#

.

Tak terasa sudah setahun Karura menikah dengan Minato. Mereka benar-benar sudah menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya. Minato sangat menyayangi Karura juga Gaara, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan Gaara sangat bahagia melihat ibunya juga bahagia..

"Niichan.. cepatu!!" Naruto membawa sepatunya pada Gaara.

Gaara pun memakaikannya pada bocah pirang yang masih tetap menggemaskan itu. Sekarang Naruto sudah masuk playgroup, dan Gaara sudah SMP. Karena SMP Gaara dekat dari SDnya dulu dan berarti melewati gedung Himawari yang menjadi sekolah Naruto, Gaara pun menawarkan untuk mengantar dan menjemput Naruto setiap hari.

Sekarang Karura tidak bekerja lagi karena paksaan Minato yang lebih suka istrinya ada di rumah saja. Karura menurut saja karena dia memang tipe ibu rumah tangga.

"Ini bekalnya," Karura memberikan masing-masing satu pada suami dan kedua anaknya, "Naruto habiskan makanannya, ya?! Jangan disisakan."

Gaara memasukkan kotak bentou Naruto -yang berbentuk kepala kodok- ke dalam tas Naruto yang –juga- berbentuk kodok.

"Kami berangkat dulu," Minato mengecup pipi Karura lalu menepuk kepala Gaara dan Naruto, "ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai," Karura mengantar sampai ke depan gerbang.

"Kalian hati-hati, ya?" ujar Minato pada Gaara dan Naruto, "sampai nanti," dia berjalan ke arah kanan menuju ke stasiun.

"Bai bai, Touchan," Naruto melambai pada ayahnya, "beyangkat yuk," dia menggandeng tangan Gaara lalu melambai pada Karura, "bai bai, Kacchan!!"

"Bai bai," Karura membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan dia pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

"Kodok yompat tinggi... macuk ke cungai.. beyenang pelgi.." Naruto bernyanyi tidak jelas sambil berjalan di sebelah Gaara, "Niichan.."

"Ya?"

"Nayu syukaaa deh.."

Gaara memandang adiknya itu heran, "apanya?"

"Syukaa deh ama coklat... teyus susu jugaa.. teyus.. pelmen.."

"_... Dasar tukang makan,"_ batin Gaara.

Mereka berdua sampai di apartemen tempat Neji tinggal. Ternyata si rambut panjang itu sudah menunggu bersama Lee.

"Gaara, ohayou," sapa Lee duluan.

"Ohayou," balas Gaara.

"'Hayou!!!" Naruto tertawa begitu dia melihat Lee. Reaksi yang selalu muncul tiap kali si bocah itu melihat sosok teman kakaknya itu.

Kemudian mereka berempat pun berjalan bersama. Sampai di TK Himawari, Neji dan Lee menununggu di depan pagar sementara Gaara mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan kelasnya. Seorang wanita cantik menyambut mereka. Ia adalah Kurenai, guru yang mengajar di kelas Naruto. Wanita yang ramah, menyukai dan disukai anak-anak.

"Ohayou, Naru Chan," sapa sang guru.

"'Hayou," Naruto nyengir dan membungkukkan badannya.

Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto, "jangan nakal, ya?!"

"Iya," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pada Gaara, "bai bai, Niichan," dia melambai saat Gaara meninggalkannya di kelas itu.

Gaara kembali pada kedua temannya dan menuju ke SMP mereka. Kali ini mereka bertiga tidak sekelas. Tapi hubungan mereka tetap akrab.

"Hari ini aku ga bisa pulang bareng kalian," kata Lee.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Aku ikut latihan intensif di klub judo untuk pertandingan daerah minggu depan."

"Oh... OK," Neji berkomentar singkat sedangkan Gaara sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa.

Seperti pagi yang biasa, mereka berpisah di tangaa dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Di kelasnya, Gaara punya 3 teman baru. Nara Shikamaru, pemuda aneh, pengantuk, pemalas tapi jenius. Rambutnya diikat tinggi hingga membuat kepalanya nyaris menyerupai nanas.

Lalu Akamichi Chouji, si gembul yang tidak pernah terlihat tanpa snack di tangannya, kecuali saat pelajaran. Tapi bahkan saat guru mengajar pun, dia masih bisa curi kesempatan untuk makan bekalnya di balik buku pelajaran yang dia berdirikan.

Yang terakhir adalah Sai... ya—hanya 'Sai'. Memang aneh. Tapi semua memang hanya mengenalnya sebagai Sai saja. Guru pun mengabsennya dengan nama itu. Nama keluarganya menjadi misteri terbesar di kelas, atau bahkan di sekolah itu. Tapi dirinya yang penuh misteri itu justru menjadi incaran para siswi. Gaara jadi heran dibuatnya.

Gaara duduk di bangkunya di samping Sai setelah mengucapkan 'ohayou' pada seisi kelas.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan laporan kimia, Gaara?" tanya Sai.

"Sudah. Kenapa?"

Sai mengangkat bahu, "hanya bertanya saja," katanya.

Gaara tidak menanggapi Sai. Tak lama, bel pun berbunyi nyaring dan homeroom akan segera dimulai.

.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, Gaara?" tanya Neji saat mereka berpapasan di halaman sekolah. Neji sudah memakai seragam klub basket.

"Ya. Aku harus menjemput Naruto."

Neji mendengus, "tahu tidak, rasanya setelah punya Naruto, kau jadi melupakan teman-temanmu ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto jauh lebih imut darimu atau Lee," kata Gaara dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Cih... dasar brother complex."

"Sampai besok," Gaara pun berlalu meninggalkan sekolah untuk menjemput Naruto.

.

"Niichan..." Naruto berlari tertatih menuju Gaara yang tampak di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Naruto... kenapa kakimu?" Gaara berlutut dan mengusap kepala Naruto yang langsung nyengir.

Saat itu Kurenai menghampirinya, "tadi dia jatuh dari ayunan. Terkilir sedikit."

Gaara melihat pergelangan kaki Naruto dibebat perban.

"Nayu tadi ga nangis lo..." kata Naruto dengan bangga.

"Naru Chan memang anak yang kuat," kata Kurenai, lalu wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah map biru berlambang bunga matahari pada Gaara, "itu semua hasil karya Naruto dalam minggu ini."

Gaara menerima map yang penuh itu, lalu dia melirik Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, "anak pintar..."

Naruto tertawa senang saat Gaara mengusap-usap kepalanya lagi.

Gaara berdiri lagi, "kalau begitu kami pulang dulu," dia menggendong Naruto dan meninggalkan gedung TK itu.

"Niichan."

"Apa?"

"Nayu mau teyoy guyung."

"Iya iya. Nanti bilang sama Kaasan, ya?"

"Mau punya Niichan."

"Niichan ga bisa masak."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya seperti balon, membuatnya menjadi lebih imut puluhan kali. Gaara berusaha cuek meski itu susah sekali mengingat kelemahannya yang terbesar sekarang adalah Naruto.

Setelah melewati godaan besar berupa bujuk rayu Naruto yang memintanya membuatkan telur gulung, akhirnya Gaara berhasil sampai ke rumah dengan selamat.

"Tadaima," Gaara menurunkan Naruto dan melepas sepatu bocah itu sebelum melepas sepatunya sendiri.

"Okaeri," Karura menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Kacchan..." Naruto menggapai-gapai pada Karura yang langsung menggendongnya.

"Apa, sayang?"

Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Gaara, Naruto menatap mata Karura penuh harap, "Nayu mau teyoy guyung."

Karura tertawa pelan, "iya anak manis, nanti Kacchan masakkan untuk makan malam, ya?!"

"Aciikk... Nayu syukaaa Kacchan..." bocah itu mencium pipi Karura.

Gaara menyimpan sepatunya dan sepatu Naruto di rak lalu berdiri untuk mengacak rambut Naruto, "kau ini gampang dibujuk makanan," katanya, "Kaasan..."

"Ya?"

"Kaki Naruto tadi terkilir gara-gara jatuh dari ayunan. Apa punya perban baru?"

Karura kaget dan memandang bicah pirang di gendongannya itu, "benar itu, Naruto?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk, "tapi Nayu ga nangis, Nayu kan anak kuat," katanya sambil nyengir.

Karura menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke pipi Naruto yang empuk seperti marshmallow itu, "anak pintar... sekarang biar Kacchan obati dulu, ya?!"

"Iya."

Dan sementara Karura membawa Naruto ke ruang tengah, Gaara naik ke lantai dua untuk menyimpan tasnya, juga tas kodok Naruto. Kecuali map biru yang diberikan Kurenai tadi, dia mau melihat apa saja yang sudah dibuat Naruto seminggu ini. Lalu dia pun segera kembali ke bawah.

"Kaasan... boleh aku minum jus? Panas sekali di luar tadi."

"Ya, ambillah, nak. Untuk Naruto juga, ya," kata Karura sambil mengganti perban di kaki mungil Naruto.

"Nayu dapat jus?"

Karura tersenyum, "karena Naruto sudah jadi anak pintar."

"Aciiik. Mau jus!!"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekardus jus jeruk lalu mengambil 2 gelas bersih dari dalam lemari. Setelah menuang ke dalam gelas itu, Gaara menyimpan kembali kardus jus itu dalam lemari es.

"Nayu mau snack..."

Karura menyelesaikan balutan perban di kaki Naruto, "tadi tidur siang di sekolah?"

"Iya donk. Nayu kan anak manis?"

"Tidak usah merayu," kata Gaara yang sudah mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang rasa keju kesukaan Naruto, "ini."

"Aciiik," bocah itu menerima dengan suka cita.

Gaara meletakkan dua gelas jus, juga map –yang dia apit di bawah lengannya- di meja. Lalu dia membongkar isi map itu dan melihat banyak kertas gambar juga kertas lipat. Melihat itu Gaara makin ngeri dengan obsesi adiknya pada kodok, karena semua kertas lipatnya 90 persen berbentuk kodok.

"Wah... Naruto menggambar muka Niichan, ya?" Karura ikut melihat-lihat hasil karya anak bungsunya.

Gaara memandang tanpa ekspresi pada sebuah kertas putih yang digambari wajah... abstrak... seseorang, dengan tulisan 'Niichan' yang tidak kalah berantakannya dengan lukisan wajah itu.

"Ini... aku?" tanya Gaara sangsi.

Naruto malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"_... Kenapa malu-malu begitu sih? Dasar bocah,"_ batin Gaara.

"Wah wah... ternyata Naruto ini kreatif, ya? Nanti Kacchan belikan buku gambar dan kertas lipat yang banyak, ya?!"

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan karena mulutnya penuh dengan kripik kentang keju.

Saat itu Gaara melirik jam, hampir jam empat sore. Waktunya mengerjakan PR. Dan itu sangat susah kalau ada Naruto di dekatnya. Satu-satunya cara adalah... Gaara mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya.

"**Ochako**!!" Naruto langsung menghadap ke televisi begitu melihat kartun kesukaannya. Dengan riang dia mengikuti irama lagu pembuka kartun itu, tidak sadar kalau Gaara tengah mengendap keluar.

Karura tersenyum geli melihat itu lalu dia pun meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di depan televisi karena dia harus mengangkat jemurannya.

.

Jam 8 malam, Minato pulang. Mereka semua pun segera menikmati makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Karura. Hamburger dengan telur mata sapi matang diatasnya. Tapi khusus Naruto Karura menyertakan telur gulung pesanan khusus dari bocah pirang itu.

"O iya," kata Minato di sela makan malam mereka," tadi aku dapat tiket ke taman bermain dri atasan di kantor. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi sama-sama? Mumpung weekend."

"Nayu mau ke taman belmain!!" Naruto mengangkat garpunya tinggi.

Minato memandang Gaara, "kamu mau?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk, "iya, aku ikut. Aku tidak ada acara apa-apa kok."

Senyum puas tampak di wajah Minato, "bagus. Kalau begitu. Besok kita jalan-jalan."

"Aku akan buat bekal yang enak-enak," kata Kushina.

Maka sambil merencanakan perjalanan besok, mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

huff... Fic pertama untuk GaaNaru/NaruGaa days. Chap dua or last chap bakal publish tanggal 19 Oktober nanti. Jadi... sekarang saia tunggu ripiu dari semua :D

Hmm... mengenai anime ochako... rada lupa-lupa inget nih. Dulu pernah nonton, tokohnya anak anjing, tapi kupingnya dari daun teh. Lucu banget deh. Pokoknya aku inget ada kata ocha di judulnya. Makanya.. PD aja pake judul Ochako. Ihihihihi. Kalu ada yang tahu anime itu, bilang saia yah^^ *author ngawur*

Trus... kali ada yang ga tau, makanan hamburger disana, jangan samain kaya' burger di K*F ato Mc* ya. coz di Jepang sana, hamburger adalah sajian daging ham yang dipanggang. Biasanya diatasnya dikasih telur mata sapi setengah matang. Disajikan dengan kentang dan sayuran. Mirip kaya' steak gitu. *jadi ngiler*

See u in next chap *ngarep*


	2. Chapter 2

**Niichan ni Natte...**

**(To become a brother)**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Gaara - Naruto

Rating: K+

Genre: General/Family

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Akhirnya ujian semester selesai juga," Sai membereskan buku-bukunya lalu memandang Gaara, "mampir ke kedai okonomiyaki, yuk," ajaknya.

Tapi Gaara sudah punya rencana sendiri, "sori. Aku janji dengan Naruto untuk beli takoyaki."

"Kau ini. Setiap kali diajak main, pasti lebih milih adikmu," gerutu Chouji –pemberi ide untuk makan okonomiyaki selepas sekolah-.

Gaara cuek dan membereskan buku-bukunya lalu memakai jaketnya, "karena Naruto jutaan kali lebih ga rewel dari kalian," katanya, "sampai besok."

Tiga teman sekelasnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Gaara sendiri, sebelum pulang,menyempatkan diri mampir ke kelas Neji hanya untuk memberi tahu kalau minggu besok dia tidak bisa ikut perang salju di lapangan karena ayahnya mengajak pergi berlibur ke onsen. Neji tidak bisa mencegah, tapi dia tetap menagih oleh-oleh dari Gaara.

Setelah itu dia pun segera meninggalkan sekolahnya untuk menjemput Naruto di TK Himawari.

.

"Niichan!!" Wajah Naruto langsung sumringah melihat kakaknya datang menjemput.

"Tidak nakal kan, Naruto?" Gaara menggendong tubuh gendut Naruto yang terasa hangat di tengah musim dingin begini.

"Nayu jadi anak baik," kata Naruto dengan manis.

Gaara tersenyum simpul sebelum menurunkan Naruto lagi untuk memakaikan jaket dan syal adiknya itu. Lalu Kurenai menghampiri mereka.

"Mulai senin nanti TK sudah libur," ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Gaara, "itu rinciannya. Mulai semester depan, Naruto sudah masuk TK."

"Aciiik!!" seru Naruto.

Gaara melirik Naruto yang mengumbar senyum kemana-mana, _"masih cadel begini mau masuk TK..."_ batinnya.

Setelah berpamitan, Gaara mengajak Naruto meninggalkan TK Himawari dan menuju ke gerai Takoyaki yang ada di daerah pertokoan dekat rumah mereka. Gaara memesan 4 porsi. Untuknya dan Naruto, juga untuk ayah dan ibunya di rumah nanti.

"Tako... Nayu syuu~ka tako."

"Kalau banyak makan tako, nanti mukamu mirip gurita."

Mendengar itu, Naruto malah dengan sengaja memajukan mulutnya. Berpura-pura seperti gurita. Melihat itu, Gaara tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Dasar kau ini. Anak iseng," dia menggendong Naruto dan memperlihatkan bagaimana paman penjual beraksi membalik adonan beraroma lezat itu. Naruto memandang dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Sepertinya pandangan itu pun meluluhkan hati si paman penjual, jadi dia menambahkan ekstra satu butir takoyaki dalam setiap porsinya.

"Nayu mau makan sekayang... takooo.."

"Nanti. Di rumah, ya?!"

"Sekayaaaang."

"Tidak."

Naruto cemberut.

Gaara tetap –berusaha- tidak peduli dan terus berjalan pulang sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

.

"Ta~ko~ya~kiiii..." Naruto memandang 7 bulatan takoyaki di piringnya, "punya Nayu..."

Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan adiknya itu, "benar kau bisa habiskan semua?"

"Bica!!" Naruto mengangkat garpunya, karena Karura berpikir kalau tusuk bambu tidak cukup baik untuk Naruto.

Karura yang ada di dapur tertawa pelan, "jangan belepotan, ya?!" dia menuang 2 gelas jus untuk anak-anaknya.

"Kaasan tidak mau makan?" Gaara membuka wadah berisi takoyaki yang masih mengepulkan asap panas itu.

"Nanti saja. Kaasan masih harus menyetrika baju."

"Aku bantu ya?" Gaara hendak menutup wadah takoyakinya tapi Karura menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak usah. Cuma sedikit kok," Karura meletakkan kedua gelas di masing-masing tangannya ke meja, "kamu temani Naruto saja!" lalu Karura pun menuju ke lantai atas untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Gaara mengangguk lalu melirik pada Naruto yang sedang menghancurkan bulatan takoyaki dan menusuk potongan gurita.

"Takooo..." Naruto memandang daging itu sebelum mengunyahnya dengan nikmat, "eemmm.. eennyyaaakk!!" serunya dengan hiperbolis.

"Kamu ini mau makan takoyaki apa cuma takonya saja?" Gaara memandang Naruto yang sudah mengobrak-abrik takoyaki yang lain dan menusuk daging gurita dengan garpunya.

"Tako enyaaak."

Gaara cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu dia pun menikmati jatahnya sendiri.

.

Malam itu Minato pulang lumayan telat. Dia sampai setelah yang lain selesai makan malam.

"Sibuk di kantor?" tanya Karura yang menyambut suaminya di depan pintu.

"Bukan. Tadi kereta berhenti karena salju turun deras," Minato melepas mantel juga syalnya, "anak-anak mana?"

"Gaara sedang mengerjakan PR, Naruto menggambar. Dua anak itu makin tidak terpisahkan."

Minato tersenyum saat itu, "oiya, ini tiket shinkansen dan voucher penginapan untuk besok," pria itu mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari tasnya, "kau saja yang simpan."

Karura menerima amplop itu, "aku masukkan dalam tas saja, supaya tidak tertinggal. Aku akan panaskan makan malam untukmu. Sekarang, mau mandi dulu?"

"Bolehlah. Badanku rasanya beku," Minato melepas mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang istri.

"Touchan..."

Minato tersenyum melihat putranya berjalan menuju ke arahnya, "apa yang kau bawa itu?" dia mengambil selembar kertas yang dibawa oleh Naruto, "wah..."

Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Kau pintar menggambar, nak," kata Minato saat melihat apa yang digambar Naruto di kertas itu. keluarga mereka berempat. Minato menggandeng tangan Gaara yang menggenggam tangan Naruto, sementara Karura menggenggam jemari mungil Naruto. Dan satu kata di sisi kanan bawah kertas itu 'daisuki' –suka sekali-.

"Daichuki," Naruto tertawa senang.

Minato berlutut dan mengusap-usap kepala bocah itu, "anak pintar..."

Naruto mengambil kembali kertas dari ayahnya lalu masuk lagi ke ruang TV dimana Gaara masih mengerjakan PRnya. Minato lalu segera ke kamar mandi sedangkan Karura membawa mantel Minato ke lantai atas sekaligus untuk menyimpan amplop yang tadi diberikan Minato.

.

"Niichan..."

"Apa?" Gaara membereskan buku PR yang sudah selesai dia kerjalan. Liburan musim dinginnya akan berjalan tanpa gangguan sekarang. Minato masih menikmati makan malamnya setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama berendam air panas di ofuro.

Naruto mendekati Gaara dan duduk di pangkuan kakaknya itu, tak bicara apa-apa, cuma tersenyum saja.

"Naruto... Niichan harus bereskan buku ini."

Naruto diam saja. Jadilah, Gaara pasrah dan tetap duduk membiarkan Naruto bersandar padanya.

"Dia benar-benar suka padamu, Gaara," kata Minato.

Gaara memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto itu, "aku juga begitu kok. Dia ini punya pesona yang tak bisa dibantah."

Lalu Karura muncul di ambang pintu, "besok kita berangkat pagi sekali, dan ternyata kita kehabisan shampoo. Makanya aku mau ke minimarket sebentar, hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau shampoo di penginapan tidak bagus. Ada yang titip sesuatu?"

Minato menggeleng, lalu memandang pada dua putranya, begitu juga Karura.

"Nayu mau pelmen. Pelmen capi."

"Apa, sayang?" Karura meragukan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Permen susu, Kaasan, yang bungkusnya bergambar sapi."

"Oh..." Karura mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah. Nanti Kaasan belikan."

"Aciiik!!" seru Naruto senang.

Karura memakai mantelnya, "sampai nanti," dan dia pun meninggalkan rumah.

"Bai bai, Kacchan," Naruto melambai riang.

.

Minato selesai makan dan mencuci piring-piringnya, lalu dia kembali duduk bersama anak-anaknya yang sedang nonton anime favorit mereka. Dia melihat jam dinding, sudah hampir satu jam Karura pergi ke minimarket. Padahal jaraknya tak begitu jauh.

Naruto menguap lebar, "Niichan... Nayu ngantuk," bocah itu menarik-narik tangan Gaara.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur," Gaara berdiri dan menggendong Naruto, "Tousan, kami tidur duluan."

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," dan Gaara pun membawa Naruto yang sudah memejamkam mata sambil bersandar di pundak kakaknya. Gaara lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan hendak membawa Naruto ke atas, ke kamar mereka. Tapi tepat saat itu, telepon berdering nyaring.

"Biar aku yang angkat," Minato bergegas bangkit dan menerima panggilan itu. Gaara diam di bawah tangga, "moshi-moshi, Namikaze di sini..." Minato terdiam sejenak, beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya menjadi pucat, ".... sa-saya mengerti... baik... terima kasih."

Dia menutup telepn sembarangan lalu dengan sedikit tergesa, dia mendekati Gaara, dan dengan suara parau dia bicara, "Kaasan, kecelakaan. Sekarang di rumah sakit."

Gaara terpaku di tempatnya, tak sanggup bicara ataupun bergerak.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Tunggu di sini," Minato segera naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil mantelnya, juga milik Gaara dan Naruto. Lalu dia turun kembali dan menyambar kunci mobil dari gantungan di dekat telepon.

"Ayo..." Minato menuntun Gaara yang sepertinya sangat shock, meski begitu dia tetap menggendong dan memeluk Naruto erat, seolah hanya itu pegangan yang dia punya, "Kaasan akan baik-baik saja," Minato berkata lebih untuk dirinya sendiri...

.

Tak terhalang oleh salju yang sedikit bertumpuk di jalanan, Minato dengan lancar mengemudikan mobil sampai ke rumah sakit. Tergesa, dia juga Gaara menuju ke resepsionis dan setelah mendapat informasi dari sana, mereka menuju ke ruang UGD.

Minato menghampiri seorang dokter yang berdiri di depan ruangan itu. mereka berbicara cepat, tapi Gaara, meski berdiri di dekat mereka, sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap satu kata pun. Saat dia sadar, dia sudah duduk di sebelah Minato yang memeluknya.

"Kaasan akan dioperasi," kata Minato pelan, tangannya tak lepas dari bahu Gaara, "tak apa. Tak apa... dokter bilang bukan operasi yang sulit. Jangan menangis."

Gaara bahkan tak sadar kalau airmata membasahi wajahnya.

"Sini, biar Tousan yang gendong Naruto."

Gaara menolak saat Minato hendak mengambil Naruto –yang sudah terlelap dan tak terbangun sama sekali- dari pelukannya, "tidak... aku... aku saja..."

Minato mengangguk dan dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka terus menunggu dan menunggu seolah waktu berjalan dengan kelambatan yang luar biasa. Minato meninggalkan Gaara sejenak untuk mengabari keluarga Karura di Hokkaidou. Tapi pria itu tak lantas kembali ke sebelah Gaara karena polisi datang dan menjelaskan rincian kejadian yang didapat dari para saksi di sekitar minimarket. Minato menyerahkan semua pada yang berwenang, saat ini dia tak ingin membagi pikirannya selain pada harapannya supaya istrinya selamat... itu saja.

.

Setelah seolah seabad menunggu, lampu ruang operasi padam dan dokter pun keluar. Minato menghampiri dokter itu dengan segera bersama Gaara.

"... Istri anda selamat."

Satu kalimat itu membuat seluruh ketakutan sirna tanpa bekas.

"Masih harus istirahat total, tapi dia akan segera pulih," dokter itu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Minato menghela nafas lega, lalu dia memandang Gaara, "syukurlah."

Gaara mengangguk, wajahnya kembali basah.

Minato mengusap kepala anak itu, "sekarang kau istirahatlah. Semalaman menggendong Naruto pasti capek kan?"

"Tidak," Gaara menggeleng, "menyentuh Naruto seperti ini... aku seperti diberi kekuatan tambahan.

Minato tersenyum, "baiklah, sekarang kau ke kamar yang sudah ku pesan untuk merawat Karura. Ada sofa besar di sana. Kau harus tidur sekarang!"

Setelah kelegaan mengaliri tubuhnya, Gaara tak bisa menyangkal kalau dia merasa mengantuk sekali. Gaara pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke ruang rawat VIP di lantai 3.

Sampai di sana, Gaara langsung menuju ke sofa panjang, membaringkan Naruto di sana sedang dia memilih tidur di sofa tunggal dan langsung tertidur pulas.

.

#

.

"—Chan.. Nii... Niichan!!!"

Gaara terbangun saat mendengar suara Naruto. Dengan paksa dia membuka matanya. Dia melihat adik kecilnya tengah memandangnya dengan mata biru jernih yang polos itu, "ohayou..."

"Niichan!! Ini dimanya? Kacchan kenyapa?"

Gaara memandang ke sekelilingnya. Karena korden masih di tutup, Gaara mengira ini masih pagi sekali. Minato tampak tidur di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur dimana Karura terbaring. Ia menggenggam erat jemari istrinya.

"Niichan?"

Gaara kembali memandang Naruto, "Kaasan sedang sakit. Naruto jangan nakal, ya."

Mendengar kata 'sakit', wajah Naruto langsung murung.

Gaara mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan memangkunya lalu memeluknya, "Naruto berdoa supaya Kaasan cepat sembuh, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "iya... Nayu cayaaaang Kacchan. Nayu ga mau Kacchan cakit."

"Anak baik," Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang ternyata baru menunjukkan waktu jam 7. Masih pagi sekali. Gaara menguap sekali, sebenarnya masing mengantuk, tapi karena Naruto sudah bangun, dia juga tidak mungkin tidur lagi.

Lalu Gaara berdiri dan menggendong Naruto, "ikut Niichan beli minuman, yuk."

"Nayu mau jus."

"Masih pagi. Tidak boleh jus!" kata Gaara tegas.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "cucu?"

"Susu boleh."

Perlahan Gaara membuka pintu kamar itu dan menuju ke arah kantin di lantai dasar. Suasana masih sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa suster dan dokter yang berjalan di koridor. Di kantin juga tak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa meja yang terisi.

Gaara menuju ke vending machine lalu menurunkan Naruto. Setelah memasukkan uang, dia menekan tombol susu panas dua kali dan kopi panas untuk Minato.

"Ini, awas panas," dia memberikan gelas kertas berisi susu itu pada Naruto.

"Cucu enyaaaak," Naruto nyengir senang.

Lalu Gaara membawa dua gelas lain dan mereka pun kembali ke kamar. Ternyata di sana Minato sudah bangun.

"Ohayou, Tousan. Aku belikan kopi," Gaara menyerahkan gelas kopi pada ayahnya.

"Ah—terima kasih," Minato menerima gelas itu, "kalian bangun pagi sekali?"

Gaara duduk lagi di sofa, Naruto mengekor di belakangnya, "Naruto yang bangun duluan," dia mengangkat Naruto dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"Touchan... Kacchan beyum bangun?"

"Belum, sayang. Naruto berdoa supaya Kaasan cepat bangun, ya?" ujar Minato, matanya tampak merah.

Naruto mengangguk mantab, lalu diam dan menikmati susu panasnya.

.

Jam 10 pagi, Chiyo dan kedua kakak Gaara tiba di rumah sakit. Wajah mereka pucat pasi tapi langsung lega begitu Minato menjelaskan kalau tak ada luka serius pada Karura. Hanya butuh waktu untuk pemulihan saja. Chiyo duduk di tempat Minato tadi dan mengusap-usap tangan putri kesayangannya itu. Temari dan Kankurou duduk di sofa bersama Gaara yang memangku Naruto. Sementara Minato keluar untuk membeli minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Hhh... jantungku seperti berhenti waktu dapat telepon dari Tousan," kata Temari, "stress rasanya."

"Syukurlah Kaasan tidak apa-apa," Kankurou bersandar di badan sofa. Lalu dia melirik Naruto yang tampak santai di pangkuan Gaara, "sepertinya kalian berdua makin lengket saja," dia menyentuh pipi tembem Naruto.

"Ng!!" Naruto sepertinya tidak suka pipinya di sentuh-sentuh begitu. Tapi bukannya berhenti, Kankurou malah keasikan menjahili bocah itu, "enggak mauu!!" Naruto menepis tangan Kankurou dan mulai menangis.

"Eh... dianya nangis," dari pada rasa bersalah, wajah Kankurou malah tampak geli.

"Jelas dia nangis kalau dikerjain begitu," Gaara mengusap-usap kepala Naruto yang memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kankurou!! Kebiasaanmu menggoda anak kecil itu belum hilang juga, ya?! dulu Gaara yang jadi sasaranmu, sekarang Naruto..." Temari menghela nafas.

"Habisnya mereka berdua imut sih."

Temari memandang Gaara yang sibuk menenangkan Naruto, "... memang imut. Jadi pingin memotretnya dan memasukkan ke album khusus Gaara."

"Lakukan dan aku akan berhenti kirim kartu pos untuk kalian!!" ancam Gaara yang –ternyata- mendengar semua pembicaraan kedua kakaknya. Naruto sudah berhenti menangis, tapi masih memandang Kankurou dengan takut-takut.

Tak lama Minato kembali, tapi tidak sendiri, ada Neji dan juga Lee. Mereka tahu dari tetangga Neji yang kebetulan ada di minimarket saat kejadian.

Karena kamar terlalu penuh, Gaara berniat bicara dengan dua sahabatnya itu di luar saja. Naruto sudah pasang ancang-ancang akan menangis kalau di tinggal oleh Gaara, karena itu Gaara jadi tidak tega dan menggendong bocah pirang itu.

"Aku kaget sekali dengar beritanya. Padahal ku pikir kau sudah bersenang-senang di onsen," kata Neji saat mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di koridor, "tapi Karura San tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya... kata dokter tidak ada cidera serius."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Lee, "tadinya aku pikir bakal parah banget. Keluargamu dari Hokkaidou sampai pulang ke sini sih."

"Mereka sih kalau dengar berita jari Kaasan teriris pisau, pasti bakal langsung terbang kemari," kata Gaara yang sekarang membiarkan Naruto turun dan berjalan hilir mudik dari ujung ke ujung koridor.

"Lalu—apa Karura San sudah sadar?" tanya Neji.

"Pagi tadi sudah. Tapi segera tertidur lagi setelah dokter memeriksa."

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol ringan. Neji dan Lee kaget mendengar Gaara sudah menyelesaikan PR liburan musim dinginnya. Lee –dengan tanpa sungkan- memeinta belas kasih Gaara supaya diizinkan mencontek. Gaara tidak memberi komentar, entah mengizinkan atau tidak, tak tampak di raut wajahnya. Pembicaraan terputus saat Naruto balik lagi ke tempat Gaara dengan wajah sumringah dan tangan yang penuh dengan permen.

"Naruto! Kenapa ada permen sebanyak itu?"

Naruto nyengir senang, "dapet pelmen dali Neechan dicana," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah meja jaga suster, "Neechan itu baiiik deh ama Nayu."

Gaara terdiam, _".... anak ini gampang diculik..."_

"Niichan?"

Gaara memandang wajah polos adiknya itu, "sudah bilang terima kasih?"

Naruto tampak terkejut, lalu dia buru-buru balik ke meja jaga dan membungkuk pada suster yang ada di sana. Sepertinya suster itu malah makin tidak tahan dengan 'pesona alami' Naruto dan memberi bocah itu sekantung penuh permen.

"Wah wah... ada satu lagi yang terjerat oleh adikmu itu," Neji tertawa geli.

"Naruto memang anak yang manis," dukung Lee.

"Wajah manisnya menipu banyak orang. Padahal dia termasuk anak egois."

"Masa?" tanya Neji dan Lee barengan.

Gaara mengangguk, "di rumah dia sering banget ngambek kalau tidak dituruti keinginannya," dia memandang Naruto yang sekarang berlari ke arahnya sambil menenteng kantung permen dari suster itu.

"Dapet pelmen lagi..." Naruto merogoh kantung plastik itu dan memberi masing-masing satu permen.

"Anak baik. Makasih ya," Neji mengusap-usap kepala Naruto yang tertawa senang.

"Ga percaya deh kalau Naruto anak egois," Lee memakan permennya.

Gaara memangku Naruto lagi, "kan sudah aku bilang, wajahnya menipu," tapi wajah Gaara tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

.

#

.

Setelah lima hari di rawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya kondisi Karura pulih total dan diizinkan untuk pulang. Hari itu, Chiyo memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta selamatan. Tak peduli dengan Minato yang tampak tak enak, Chiyo telah memesan sepaket sushi lengkap dan mewah, juga berbagai makanan 'penunjang' yang lain...

"Okaasan tidak perlu begini," ujar Karura, "aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memasak sendiri."

"Tidak bisa begitu," bantah Chiyo seketika, "pesta itu kesenanganku. Kau pasti tidak mau merusak kesenangan orang tua kan?"

Karura tak bisa membantah kalau Chiyo sudah mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya itu. jadilah dia dan suaminya pasrah saja menuruti kemauan nenek yang enerjik itu.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang semua, pesta pun dimulai tanpa basa-basi.

"Sushi... Nayu syuka sushi..."

Gaara melihat adiknya itu makan dengan lahap. Temari sibuk mendokumentasikan pesta itu, baik dengan video, maupun ratusan foto dalam digicam kesayangannya. Kankurou sibuk menjahili Naruto –yang sering membuatnya dapat gigitan dari Naruto- tapi Kankurou tidak kapok dan malah makin bersemangat. Minato dan Karura tampak luar biasa bahagia, seolah mereka baru saja menikah kemari. Chiyo sendiri sangat menikmati pesta yang dia buat ini. Seolah tak peduli umur, entah sudah berapa botol sake yang dia habiskan sendiri.

Dengan situasi seperti itu, mau tak mau Gaara jadi tertular semangat pesta. Dia menikmati semua hidangan yang tersaji, sibuk disuruh pose ini itu oleh Temari, sibuk memisahkan Naruto yang nyaris tawuran, sibuk menegaskan diri pada Chiyo kalau dia masih kecil dan tidak boleh minum sake, dan sibuk supaya tidak malu-malu merasakan aura cinta yang menyebar dari Minato dan Karura.

Tapi lebih dari apapun, Gaara merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Jutaan kali lebih menyenangkan dari perjalanan onsen yang mewah. Punya nenek yang berjiwa muda, orangtua yang penuh kasih sayang, kakak-kakak yang sangat memperhatikannya... lalu... seorang adik yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Bagi Gaara kehadian Naruto adalah berkah terindah yang pernah dia terima. Rasa bahagia Gaara memiliki seorang adik yang sangat disayangi dan menyayanginya itu bahkan mengalahkan rasa bahagianya memiliki ayah sesempurna Minato.

"Niichan..." Naruto menarik lengan baju Gaara untuk menarik perhatian kakaknya itu.

"Apa?"

Naruto nyengir lebar dan tampak sangat senang, "Nayu... syukaaaa banget cama Niichan..."

Gaara tersenyum, "Niichan juga suka sekali dengan Naruto."

Mendengar itu Naruto terkikik dan dia pun mencium pipi Gaara, "daichuki!!!"

Temari nyaris pingsan karena berhasil mengabadikan adegan menggemaskan itu, Kankurou tertawa senang, Karura mencoba menghentikan ibundanya minum sake sementara Minato kewalahan karena cawannya terus menerus diisi sake ooleh Chiyo.

Gaara dan Naruto tertawa melihat kehebohan pesta yang sangat meriah itu. ini adalah malam yang sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Mereka berharap... semoga malam-malam seperti ini akan selalu mewarnai kehidupan mereka... selamanya.

.

#

.

"Niichan!!! TUNGGU!!! JANGAN DITINGGAL DONK!!" seorang remaja 14 tahun berlari menyusul kakaknya yang sudah ada lumayan jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Rambut pirangnya berkilau terkena matahari musim semi yang hangat.

Si pemuda berambut merah pun berhenti dan menunggu adiknya, "kau tetap lamban, Naruto. Kau kan sudah SMP. Paling tidak kau harus belajar bangun sendiri. Bagaimana kau mau mandiri?!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kebiasaannya sejak kecil, "Niichan ini masih anak kuliahan tapi gaya bicaranya sok tua. Nyebelin!!"

Gaara menghela nafas, "kalau tidak bisa bangun sendiri... bisa kan pakai dasi dengan lebih rapi?"

Naruto segera melihat ke arah ikatan dasinya yang semerawut. Lalu dia nyengir.

"Dasar. Tetap saja seperti anak-anak," Gaara pasrah dan membenahi ikatan dasi adik kecilnya yang tetap saja manja.

"Ehehehehe," Naruto tertawa senang.

"Kenapa tertawa begitu."

"Daisuki!!"

Gaara memandang mata biru Naruto yang masih bening dan tampak polos. Dengan cepat dia menyelesaikan ikatan dasi adiknya itu, "kalau kau bilang itu dengan umurmu yang sekarang, jadi tidak lucu lagi."

Naruto tak tersinggung, karena saat itu, dia melihat senyum di wajah kakaknya. Orang yang paling dia sayangi. Dan keduanya pun berjalan bersama menuju ke stasiun.

Tak ada yang berubah dari persaudaraan mereka meski waktu tak terhenti dan membawa berjuta cerita untuk keduanya. Gaara dan Naruto akan menjadi selalu menjadi saudara; bahkan mungkin maut pun tak bisa merenggut hubungan yang tak terikat pertalian darah itu...

Selamanya...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Huff... sebuah cerita yang tanpa konflik ya?! Habisnya cuma mau buat cerita yang 'manis'. Eum... moga-moga berkenan en.... HAPPY GAANARUGAA DAY!!! *hugs Naruto n Gaara* *diRasengan n diSabaku Sousou barengan* Ripiu plis?! :D


End file.
